The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new variety of azalea plant is the result of a breeding program. The principal objectives of this breeding program were to produce new varieties of evergreen azaleas which are floriferous, compact, vigorous, and easy to propagate using vegetative cuttings.
The specific parentage of the new variety is unknown because no records were kept of the crosses made which resulted in the new plant. The breeding program incorporated the use of forty seven varieties of evergreen azaleas from seven hybrid groups that were grown at Mossholder nurseries in La Habra, Calif.
______________________________________ Hybrid Groups Used in the Breeding Program # of Cultivars ______________________________________ Belgian Indian Hybrids 25 Coolidge Hybrids 3 Mossholder-Bristow Hybrids 11 Pericat Hybrids 2 Rutherford Hybrids 2 Southern Indian Hybrids 1 Kurume Hybrids 3 ______________________________________
`Rachel Banda` most closely resembles the Belgian Indian Hybrid Group. Of the plants used in the breeding program, `Orchidflora`, `Rose Queen`, and `Sweetheart Supreme` were most similar to the new selection.
This new hybrid has the following combination of characteristics which distinguish it from other varieties.
1. Flower size, color, form, and fragrance. The hube 10.0 to 11.4 cm blooms are magneta rose, semidouble, and emit a mildly sweet fragrance. Blooms mid-season (early March-April).
2. Plant form and vigor. The plant is horizontally spreading, compact, vigorous and has a prolific blooming habit.
3. Ease of Vegetative Propagation. The new hybrid has been asexually reproduced thousands of times by cuttings at Hines Nurseries in Irvine, Calif. Each of the progeny exhibits characteristics identical to the original mother plant, establishing the hybrid as reproducible and true to type.